The Darkest Wilds
by WC1455
Summary: When four clans of warrior cats-PondClan,HillClan,MarshClan,and ForestClan-are driven from their home, the clans encounter a unique problem-sustaining their clan for future generations. With a shortage of she-cats in PondClan and a shortage of toms in HillClan,warriors from both clans take drastic measures in order to ensure their long term survival. M for explicit sexual content
1. Allegiances

MarshClan

Leader

Thornstar- Brown tabby tom with grey eyes and white paws

Deputy

Blacktail- Black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat

Stripetail- White she-cat with a brown tabby tail and ears, amber eyes

Warriors

Leaffur- Orange tabby she-cat with white legs, belly, and green eyes

Apprentice: Poppypaw- Sorrel she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Hawktail- Sorrel she-cat with green eyes

Pineclaw- Grey tabby tom with green eyes

Mallownose- Cream tom with white paws, muzzle, amber eyes

Whitetail- Tortishell she-cat with a white tail and amber eyes

Mountainstep- Large grey tabby tom with blue eyes and a white muzzle

Apprentice: Stonepaw- Grey she-cat with a white tail tip, muzzle, and blue eyes

Mintgaze- Slim sand tabby tom with bright green eyes

ForestClan

Leader

Snowstar- Large grey and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Hard of hearing

Deputy

Birchtail- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat

Owlheart- Light grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors

Sandtooth- Sandy grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Robintail- Slim sorrel tom with a dark tail and brown eyes

Shellheart- Small cream and white she-cat with brown eyes

Reedclaw- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white paws

Mousefoot- Small brown she-cat with amber eyes

Yellowheart- Golden tabby tom with brown eyes

Oakclaw- Strong light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Finchpaw- Sandy brown she-cat with green eyes

PondClan

Leader

Streamstar- Blue-grey tabby tom with blue eyes and white paws

Deputy

Eaglefeather- Large golden brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Medicine Cat

Fernfoot- Small grey tabby tom with green eyes

Warriors

Blacktooth- Black tom with yellow eyes

Snakefoot- Brown spotted tabby tom with yellow eyes

Heronpelt- Blue she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Falconclaw- light brown spotted tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Foxpaw- Sorrel she-cat with amber eyes

Nightfoot- Black she-cat with brown eyes and white paws

Badgertooth- Brown tom with green eyes

Frostnose- Blue-grey tabby and white tom with blue eyes

HillClan

Leader

Amberstar-Cream and white she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy

Pebbleheart-Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Medicine Cat

Minnowtail-Blue and white tom with green eyes

Warriors

Tallear- Slim cream tom with amber eyes and large ears

Puddletail- White she-cat with a blue tabby tail and blue eyes

Skyheart- Blue and white she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenfur- Black tom with amber eyes

Darkfur- Dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Petalfur- Cream she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Orangeclaw-Orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Dustpaw- Sandy brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Smalltooth- Small grey tabby she-cat with green eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Thornstar raised his tail, bringing the ragged band of cats to a halt at the edge of a stream. A cream and white cat padded up to him, head drooping as she inspected the water.

"Should we cross here?" She asked, her mew tired and anxious for the safety of her clanmates. Above, the sky was darkening into twilight as the sun set behind the mountains in the far distance. Thornstar tilted his head, considering the water flowing past.

"Perhaps, but not right now. We should send out some warriors to hunt and others to gather bedding." As he spoke, Fernfoot, a PondClan medicine cat came padding up to them. He dipped his head respectfully to the two leaders before speaking.

"We should ask all warriors that go out hunting or looking for bedding to look for herbs as well. We have nothing left, and many cats with sore pads or scratches. With such tiredness and weakness could bring infection." Amberstar dipped her head to Fernfoot.

"Wise words. We'll remind the warriors to look for herbs on their explorations of the area. Thank you Fernfoot." With a dip of his grey striped head, the medicine cat padded off to meet up with the three others. Streamstar trotted up to the two leaders, joining them in their conversation.

"Surely StarClan will guide us towards a new home soon? We lost another PondClan warrior on the journey today." All the leaders fell silent, hoping and praying that they would find a new home soon.

The sky continued to darken overhead, and the first few stars began to shine before the leaders broke from their conversation to direct the warriors to find food and bedding. Thornstar climbed onto a fallen tree and let out a yowl, gathering the four clans of cats beneath him. The other leaders picked their way up to join him, with Snowstar joining them last.

"Warriors of all clans! We must find food and bedding for the night. As newleaf begins, prey seems to be returning to these lands. Our medicine cats have asked us to look for herbs to help speed the healing process of sick and injured cats. Do we have any volunteers who would like to hunt or collect bedding?" Slowly, a few warriors separated themselves from the ranks of the cats beneath the leaders. After a few moments, enough cats had gathered beneath them to complete the tasks of finding food, bedding, and herbs. The four deputies separated themselves from the gathered cats, giving out orders as to who should hunt and gather bedding where, as to make the most use of the land. The warriors vanished into the growing darkness, leaving the remaining cats to mill about in the open space. The leaders separated, moving to their clans of cats and offering support and distributing prey once the warriors had returned with fresh rodents or birds. The cats fell into an uneasy sleep, resting as a few warriors stayed awake to patrol the borders of the makeshift camp.

As the sun rose the next morning, the warriors woke up feeling slightly rejuvenated with the warming air and the scents of prey on the wind. They broke off from the group in pairs and threes in order to hunt, and by the time the remainder of the camp had awakened, there was already a sizeable pile of prey towards the center of the makeshift camp. Blacktail, Thornstar's deputy, praised a couple of ForestClan cats as they brought back a particularly large bird. Thornstar watched over the groups of cats beside Amberstar, enjoying the morning sun with the other leader.

"This area seems rich in prey." He noted, gazing out over the fresh- kill pile, getting a sleepy nod as a response from the cream and white she-cat. Streamstar watched the other two leaders with a hard gaze, before dipping his head to converse with Blacktooth and Eaglefeather. Both toms had brought back sizeable rodents, and agreed that they should explore around in the area to see if there were any spots suitable for a camp. The large blue-grey tabby padded over to the other two leaders, dipping his head as he approached.

"My warriors believe that we should explore this area further. It is rich in prey this early in newleaf, so we should consider settling here." He spoke in an even mew, and Thornstar nodded.

"There's certainly enough food for us to stay here for a little while while we look around, and it couldn't hurt to get off our paws for a day or two. What do you think, Amberstar?" He asked, turning his grey gaze towards the other leader. After a few moments, Amberstar dipped her cream and white head, agreeing with him. Thornstar padded off, calling a few of his warriors to meet up with him.

"Hawktail! Pineclaw! Come over here!" He said, and the two warriors padded up to him. After a moment, Streamstar called out two of his warrior's names.

"Blacktooth! Falconclaw!" Both tomcats immediately finished their conversations and padded up to the growing group. Amberstar had Petalfoot and Orangeclaw join them, and Snowstar requested that Oakclaw and Sandtooth join their group before slowly padding off. Streamstar gave her a long glance, noticing the unsteadiness in her stride before turning his attention back towards the cats gathered before the other three leaders.

"We'll be splitting you into two groups, one cat from each clan. Your goal is to travel in opposite directions and seek a good place for all four clans to settle. Please return here if you encounter any danger or twolegs." A shudder ran through all the cats gathered. The large yellow monsters had destroyed their previous home, prompting them to undertake this great journey. "If you find any suitable territory for a camp or clan, please continue on your journey. You have three days to return to this spot." With a curt dip of his head, Streamstar dismissed the cats, and let them choose their groups.


	3. Chapter 2

Three days passed without contact from the groups, and as sunhigh came and went, Streamstar felt himself growing uneasy. The warriors who had remained behind were recovering well, and more and more warriors were fit to hunt, patrol, and fetch bedding. A cry came up from the far side of camp, and one of the warriors standing guard came running, followed by Hawktail, Blacktooth, Petallfoot, and Oakclaw. Streamstar let out a relieved breath, thankful that one of his warriors had returned, and by the looks of it, perhaps had found a suitable place to live. The excitement of the travelers was palpable, and they all had bright eyes and swishing tails as they cattered to the cats that had gathered around them. As Streamstar padded forward, it became clear to him that they had found suitable territory for PondClan, with a marshy area that could serve as some of MarshClan's territory and a few ponds with small islands. Content with the news, he padded up to Blackfoot and took the tom away from the group.

"Tell me more about the territory." He said, keeping his voice low. Blacktooth's eyes glimmered with excitement as he began to describe the area.

"It's amazing- there's a few small streams connecting to ponds. A marshland borders the edge of the ponds on one side, and a hilly forest in the other. It's a lot like our old territory, and I think that the stream and ponds would make a good border between us and MarshClan. There doesn't seem to be a shortage of fish in the streams and ponds, and there were a few good campsites by the ponds, so we should have our pick of places to settle." He said, black tail tip twitching excitedly.

"And what about our...problem?" Streamstar asked. Blacktooth's excitement immediately dimmed, glancing to the side.

"No female cats living in the area. In fact, the area we scouted seemed free of rogues and loners. I think we might be on our own with this." Blacktooth's voice became grim. Their clan only had two young female warriors left from the journey. The rest had died, leaving them with an extremely limited breeding pool of cats to select for mates, and it was doubtful that a she-cat would allow herself to go into heat and allow herself to have kits from the toms in the clan. While an older practice, if a female allowed herself to go into heat and didn't have a mate, she was free game for all the toms in the clan, though sometimes it was hard to figure out who was the father of the kits, as often in these cases, kits from the litter had different fathers. Streamstar sighed, and began to pace in a small circle around Blacktooth.

"We must do anything and everything we can in order to ensure the survival of our clan. If StarClan does not send us suitable she-cats unrelated to our toms, then we must take matters into our own paws." He said in a low, grim voice. Just as the two toms finished their discussion, the other group of warriors emerged from the bushes, voicing their find of suitable habitats for the warriors of HillClan and ForestClan.

The other leaders trotted over to discuss the findings of the exploration, and after all the warriors had their chance to tell what they had seen and voiced their ideas, the leaders let out a yowl and gathered the large group of cats around a fallen tree.

"Warriors of all clans! Our scouting patrols have found territory suitable for all clans to live in." Streamtail called out, making sure his voice was loud enough to be heard by all. "There is a series of ponds and streams that bring fresh water to all territories. Bordering the ponds is a marshy territory, which is suited to MarshClan's needs. On the other side of the ponds there is hilly forestland, perfect for PondClan's needs. Further up the streams and ponds, on PondClan's side of the streams, the forest thins out, but remains hilly and rocky. We believe this territory is suited for HillClan's needs. On the other side of the stream, the territory flattens out into a forest, with portions of marsh, hills, and rocks. This portion of territory will be well suited to ForestClan's needs. We will spend the evening here, and hunt in the morning before traveling together to settle in our new territories." He said, before looking around at the warriors gathered around the base of the tree, questions bubbling on their tongues.

"The warriors and the leaders from each respective clan will be available to answer any and all questions. Hesitant borders will be decided when we reach the new territories." Streamstar said, before leaping from the tree and padding away towards where the majority of the PondClan warriors were clustered. The PondClan warriors gathered around Streamstar, Falconclaw, and Blacktooth, and peppered them with questions. Streamstar noticed the two she-cats in the clan-Heronpelt and Nightfoot, hanging towards the back of the group. During the trip, they hadn't grown close to any of the toms in PondClan, and Streamstar fought back the urge to curl his lip at them. The two she-cats were responsible for being the mothers of the future of their clan, and Streamstar wanted to see them paired off soon with a tom, though he wouldn't particularly mind if one of them went into heat. He watched as Blacktooth and Falconclaw were able to successfully answer the questions from their clanmates, and admired their courage and strength. The two toms were fine warriors, and would make good fathers some day. He just hoped that they would settle down with one of the she-cats soon. With all the questions answered, PondClan grouped together and settled down for the night, shifting eagerly with the prospect of having a new camp tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

The large group of cats set out of their makeshift camp early that morning. Most of the warriors had already woken, excited at the prospect of their new camp and territory. The warriors who had been part of the exploration teams led the way, and were followed by their leaders and clanmates. They followed the stream up a gentle slope, sticking to the side that was less marshy. The group picked their way around the first of several small ponds, being careful to avoid areas of particularly marshy or muddy ground. They traveled through sunhigh until they came to the third pond in the area, and the patrol of warriors that had explored the area stopped. Streamstar padded towards Blacktooth and Falconclaw.

"PondClan territory on the left, MarshClan territory on the right." Blacktooth said simply, and Streamstar turned to the warriors gathered in front of them.

"This is where we must part ways!" He said in a strong voice. "PondClan territory is going to be to the left, and MarshClan territory to the right. The border between our territories will be the river. The leaders on each sides should establish the borders between their respective clans within the next few days, after we have had time to explore the territory further and identify good landmarks. We will remain here for a few moments to say our farewells." Streamstar said, before turning towards his fellow leaders. "Amberstar, shall we meet in two days to discuss our shared border?" He asked, and the cream and white she-cat dipped her head warily, suddenly aware of the distance between them.

"Yes, that will work well. At sunhigh?" She suggested, and Streamstar nodded.

"Let's try to pick out the highest point where the trees thin out as a meeting point." Streamstar suggested, and Amberstar nodded. MarshClan crossed the river after saying their goodbyes, and HillClan and ForestClan continued up the stream, leaving PondClan on their territory. Streamstar turned to Blacktooth and Falconclaw.

"Show us the way to the camp." He said, and Blacktooth padded off into the brush in the direction of one of the ponds. They traveled over a few small hills and rocks, winding up on a pebbly shore on the edge of a pond. A few small streams fed into the pond, and Blacktooth led the group up the edge of one of them. They traveled around a few large rocks before Blacktooth led them through a crack between two large boulders. In between the two boulders, there was a large, clear space with a small stream winding through the rocks. The gaps between the rocks formed holes the perfect size for small dens, and the other side of the camp was nestled against a hill, with thick brush protecting the other side of the camp. Streamstar looked around the area, noting the large space and access to fresh water.

"This looks like a good place to settle. I need a few warriors to go out looking for food and the others need to start working on dens." He said, before dipping his head to Eaglefeather, his deputy, to carry out his orders. Streamstar padded around the edge of the camp with Fernfoot behind him, discussing the possibility of a medicine cat's den. They planned out the camp together, setting aside rock niches for the medicine cat's den, the leader's den, and the nursery. They decided against having a elder's den or apprentice's den for now, as the priority was getting something over their heads to protect them for the weather. They decided to prioritize the warrior's den, then the medicine cat's den, then the leader's den, the apprentice's den, and finally, the nursery. While the brush on the other side of the camp would need to be woven into a protective barrier, for now it served as a block that would prevent any creature from getting inside their camp without a plateful of thorny protrusions. Streamstar watched as Heronpelt and Nightfoot worked to drag a large branch towards the corner where the warrior's den would be, and wondered when the two she-cats would settle down with a mate and sighed before padding down to join the warriors constructing the warrior's den.

Three days passed quickly in a flurry of construction, and the warrior's den was built quickly. All of PondClan was staying inside, though thankfully they had enough moss growing on the side of the stream to provide for the clan's bedding. Streamstar had been watching the two she-cats as they worked with the toms building, but they hadn't been spending a lot of time with them, instead, choosing to focus on each other. All the warriors were exhausted from building, and in order to hopefully encourage the she-cats to socialize the toms Streamstar decided to give his hard working warriors the day off in order to rest. There was enough prey in the fresh-kill pile to tide them over until the next day, though he was sure that some of the warriors would go out hunting or exploring of their own accord. Streamstar settled himself with the rest of the cats sunning themselves on the rocks, and noticed Heronpelt padding over to Fernfoot's den. He half closed his eyes before stretching himself out in the sun, sharing tongues with Eaglefeather.


	5. Chapter 4

Heronpelt stared at Fernfoot.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?" She asked, disbelief in her mew. Fernfoot took a few steps back, looking alarmed.

"We don't have the herbs, I can't give you anything to stop you from going into heat." He said, and Heronpelt's face crumpled.

"Do you think I could get out of camp for a few days?" She asked in a shy voice, and the medicine cat nodded.

"It might be for the best, especially with all the toms around, and you not having a mate would turn a few heads. Especially how it is now with a female going into heat without a mate is a free for all." Fernfoot said, glancing to the side. Heronpelt hung her head and trudged out of the medicine cat's den, glancing warily around the clearing. She didn't have an idea of where she was planning on staying, so Heronpelt decided that it would be a good idea to go out on a hunting patrol to get familiar with their new territory. Blacktooth and Falconclaw were standing by the entrance, talking about hunting, so Heronpelt padded up to them.

"You two going hunting?" She asked, looking up at the two toms. Blacktooth's nose twitched, and he nodded, ducking his head so she couldn't see his eyes.

"Yes, we are. Would you like to join us?" Falconclaw said, and Heronpelt nodded shyly. "Let's head out then." He said, and the spotted tabby turned and padded out into the forest. Heronpelt followed, with Blacktooth taking the rear of the patrol.

After ranging out from the frequented trails, Blacktooth stopped the group.

"Let's split up, it will be easier for us if we don't scare the prey away with all three of us." He said, and Falconclaw nodded before slipping into the brush. Heronpelt felt her fur prickle with excitement, now was her chance to slip away and look for a space for herself to stay in while she rode out her heat. She could feel Blacktooth's gaze on her as she padded through a curtain of ferns, and caught herself thinking about his strength and sleek fur. She stopped and shook her head, feeling the first waves of heat begin to wash over her. Heronpelt resisted rubbing against the trees lining the path, but stopped and sniffed the ground, before lowering herself into the dirt and stretching out before rolling. That helped to satisfy her slightly, and she padded off in search of a den. Heronpelt wasn't sure exactly how she would be able to explain her disappearance, but she figured she'd have time to figure out an answer as she rubbed against a tree. Despite her best efforts, she was leaving a scent trail that reeked of a she-cat in heat. With a sigh of defeat, Heronpelt knew that she would have to take care of herself and her problem before she could focus on finding a den. She reclined, stretching her lower body out beneath her as she bent forward, licking slowly at her blueish fur before dipping down towards her slit. Heronpelt's tongue rasped the edge of it, and she flinched slightly at the sharp barbs of her tongue, but as she continued, she became more and more aroused, and a warm, sticky liquid began to flow from her. A twig snapped to the right, and she swung her head up and around, looking for the source of the sound. A black cat detached itself from the shadows, and a familiar scent washed over her.

"Blacktooth! What are you doing here?" She asked, quickly pulling herself to her paws and lowering her tail. The tom's yellow eyes glittered as he sniffed the air, gaze slowly settling on the pretty blue she-cat.

"I think you know why I'm here." He said, moving his legs slightly so she could see his erection. Heronpelt's mouth opened-had he been watching her?

"That's nice and all, but I have to get going. I'm not ready for kits." She said, backing up, but Blacktooth advanced, lowering his head slightly.

"You're in heat." He said, approaching her with long strides and sniffing her fur, nuzzling her slowly from her neck to shoulder. Heronpelt gritted her teeth before speaking up.

"I said, I'm not interested." She said, taking a stronger stance against the black tom.

"I don't think you have a say in this." Blacktooth said, leveling her with a yellow stare before he pounced on Heronpelt. She let out a screech, furiously swatting at Blacktooth with unsheathed claws as he bit into her shoulder. The cats tussled on the ground for a few moments before Blacktooth was able to overpower her and grasp her scruff with his teeth. Heronpelt felt the fight bleeding out of her as he held her still, and each time she tried to wiggle away from him, the black tom bit harder into her scruff until she stopped with pain.

"You can make this easy." He mewed silkly from behind her fur, slowly releasing her scruff and licking the back of her neck. Heronpelt trembled, knowing that she had no choice now-if she tried to escape she was sure the large black tom would injure her further, and with no herbs to heal infection it would be a risky move. Blacktooth positioned himself over her, and the feeling of a tom on her back caused her to involuntarily stretch out, raising her hindquarters to meet his.

"See? You know this is going to be good." He hissed in her ear, before lowering himself and beginning to prod at her backside with his dick. Heronpelt shivered underneath him, dreading the moment when it would slip into her already slick slit. Blacktooth let out a hiss of frustration, repositioning himself over her before finally managing to find her soft folds with his dick. He grunted as he thrust into her, barbs scraping her walls and causing pain that gradually turned into pleasure. Heronpelt withered underneath him, screeching at the pain at first but slowly quieting as she began to enjoy the feeling of being penetrated by him. Blacktooth ground against her backside, pushing himself deeper and deeper into Heronpelt, grunting as he thrust against the pretty blue she-cat. She could feel him beginning to swell inside her as the black tom's labored breathing grew faster and faster just as she heard the crack of a twig in the forest. Blacktooth moaned as he began to release his seed inside of Heronpelt, grinding her a few more times before remaining still, catching his breath as Falconclaw padded out of the bushes with a surprised look on his face. Heronpelt took the chance to wiggle out from underneath Blacktooth, running to the other tom.

"Falconclaw! Blacktooth just, just, he just had his way with me when I didn't want him to, I asked him to stop but he wouldn't listen, and..." Her voice trailed off as Falconclaw looked down at her with a grin.

"Thanks for getting her warmed up for me!" He said to Blacktooth before glancing down at Heronpelt with glittering green eyes. "Now for a repeat performance." He said with a wicked grin, moving to the side and revealing his large erection. His dick was even bigger than Blacktooth's had been when they had started, and Heronpelt sunk to the ground, eyes wide as Falconclaw climbed onto her back. His weight drove Heronpelt into the ground, stretching her out and leaving her hindquarters stuck in the air. "Be a good girl and enjoy it." The large spotted tom hissed in her ear, before lowering his hindquarters and began to prod her backside with his dick. The mixture of her arousal and Blacktooth's semen had dripped down her backside, making it slick. Falconclaw grumbled under his breath, shifting until he managed to stick his dick into her. His large girth slid into her easily, though it's size illicited a screech from the she-cat as she clawed at the ground in front of her. "Shut her up, we don't want someone finding her and having to share." Falconclaw snarled, and Blacktooth padded over to the mating pair of cats.

"Why don't you clean this up." Blacktooth said, positioning himself in front of Heronpelt's muzzle. When she didn't immediately take his penis in her mouth, Blacktooth used a paw with unsheathed claws to guide her head to the tip of his dick. Falconclaw's grinding into her drove her muzzle forward with the force, and Heronpelt took Blacktooth's dick in her mouth, lapping at and sucking the black tom's dick. Both he and Falconclaw groaned, and the large spotted tabby began to thrust into Heronpelt faster, picking up his pace as her muffled cries became louder. She could feel Falconclaw's dick begin to swell, then Blacktooth's. Falconclaw picked up his pace, moving quickly in and out of Heronpelt as Blacktooth groaned, dick beginning to twitch in her mouth. Heronpelt lifted her hindquarters further, allowing Falconclaw to drive himself further into her as her cries turned into cries of pleasure. The large tom ground himself against her with a grunt and began to release inside her, shooting streams of sticky liquid just as Blacktooth cried out and exploded inside of her mouth. Heronpelt grimaced, but not wanting to upset the toms she swallowed Blacktooth's cum, cleaning his dick as Falconclaw finished coming into her and climbed off on shaky legs. Heronpelt gritted her teeth as his barbs scraped her, but restrained herself from lashing out at the tom, not wanting further retaliation. The spotted tabby padded around to Heronpelt's head, positioning himself in front of her.

"Clean it." He said, and Heronpelt obediently lapped up the juices that dripped from his dick. Once she had finished cleaning his penis, Falconclaw grunted a thanks and moved away, flopping on his side next to Blacktooth. Heronpelt rolled in the dirt, stretching out and moving side to side before dipping her head to clean her slit, which was leaking from her arousal and Blacktooth and Falconclaw's semen. She lapped at her sodden fur, trying to clean the slick salty stickyness from her fur. Her ears pricked as Falconclaw and Blacktooth spoke in low tones, before the black tom padded over to Heronpelt.

"Get up." His mew was gruff, and Heronpelt pulled herself to her paws, glancing towards the side so she wouldn't have to stare into his yellow eyes. "Now follow me." He said, turning back in the direction of camp and padding a few steps away. Heronpelt stayed where she was until she heard Falconclaw climbing to his paws before moving after Blacktooth.


End file.
